A young matchmaker in love
by Goddessofmoons
Summary: Grant and Lela are the kids of Molly and the Wizard. Their freinds have kids too. However they all are older now and alot of them like each other. Lela is the matchmaker. But what happens when she falls for a guy she's matched up with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Animal Parade story! I hope you like it and please Review**! **I haven't played the game so don't expected this to be perfect. I'm basing it of guides I read! **

Light shown through the window waking Grant up from his slumber.A gentle voice called his name. "Grant...Grant."

Grant moaned. " Just 10 more minutes."

He sifted the covers back over his head.

"Sweetheart if you don't wake up soon were going to be late for the Summer Festival."

Grant jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me so?" he cried.

His mother laughed. "Well you seemed so content of staying in bed!"

Grant ran to the dresser which had a mirror attached to it.

His gray hair and green eyes made him stand out and many girls liked him for it.

Molly laughed at her son looking at himself in the mirror.

'He really is quite handsome' She thought to herself.

'All the girl will be all over him'

She looked at herself.

She looked nothing like her children who looked like their father the wizard.

She had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

Molly stepped away from the mirror and turned to her son.

"Grant get dressed quickly and wake up Lela"

Molly smiled and left the room to fix breakfast.

"Yes mother." Grant said pulling on a yellow top and short brown pants.

He put his lucky blue jacket on and his brown boots.

Pleased with his appearance he shook his sister awake.

Lela yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Grant...why wake me up so early?"

"Lela! Today's the summer festival!"

Lela big green eyes widened. "Really! Oh boy! I have a lot of work to do!"

Grant sighed.

"Are you still matching people up?"

"Yup! And I got great ideas for you!"

Grant moaned and put his face in his hands.

Lela jumped out of bed just as her older brother had done.

She quickly combed her gray hair.

Then she ran to the closet.

Grant sighed and sat on the bed.

Dressing took his little sister the longest time!

First it took her **forever** to decide her outfit.

She finally picked her purple outfit.

Her dress took forever to put on and her stockings and shoes were even harder.

Grant fastened the purple necklace around her neck.

Lela laughed. " I'm all pretty! But Grant shouldn't you be dressed better?"

Grant looked confused. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Lela sighed. "Mommy's going to tell you anyway."

Grant rolled his green eyes.

Molly was a HUGE fashion police when it came to stuff like that.

"I'll take my chance." Grant said opening the door to the room next door.

They found Molly cooking breakfast.

Lela smiled and hugged her.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!"

Molly grinned. "Thanks Lela! So do you."

Grant sighed. His sister and his mother did look better that him.

Molly was wearing a brown top/dress with a mini sweater over it.

She had a necklace on and her boots.

Molly looked over to see Grant.

Her face immediately grew sour.

"Grant! That is not how we dress for the Summer Festival." She scolded.

Lela stuck out her tongue at him.

Molly grabbed Grant's hand and pulled him towards his room.

Once inside she opened the dresser.

" Lets see....wear your western outfit."

Grant turned to look.

It wasn't that bad.

"Alright mom." He said and quickly put it over his head.

Molly smiled alright lets get going.

She went the main room.

Lela was pigging out at the dining room table.

"Lela! Let's go." Molly cried.

She quickly grabbed both her children so they couldn't make any more mischief.

Outside they found the Wizard harvesting the crops.

"Sweetheart! It's time to go to the festival."

Wizard smiled. "Yes of course."

Grant liked his father a lot.

Most people thought the Wizard was mean or cold.

But that wasn't true.

He just rarely spoke.

Grant like his father was a quiet child.

His sister on the other hand was not.

She was more of a romantist.

Grant had to admit it did fit her personality.

Lela loved to match people up.

She was already thinking about the girls Grant should be matched up with.

'Not that I really mind' Grant thought.

All of Lela's idea's of who he should be match up with were good ones.

So far she had suggested Vivian and Angie.

Both girl's Grant liked but he thought Angie was nicer.

Lela also was already dreaming about the days she would be old enough to have a husband and kids.

"Grant! Look out!"

A sharp jerk pulled him back from his thoughts...and a mailbox he really collided into.

"Really! Watch where your going!" Molly scolded.

Wizard nodded. "Yes. Don't let those thoughts of yours get you in the wrong place!"

Grant sighed and looked about himself taking his parents advice.

They soon got to the beach.

Booth's were set up all along the beach and people could be seen fishing along the waters.

Grant also noticed some of his friends here.

Lela grinned. "Let the games begin!"


	2. Let the games begin!

Grant sighed.

Lela grinned. "Look! There's Vivian!"

I turned to look at the girl.

Her light blonde hair looked white in the sun and she had a sunflower in her hair.

I gulped and turned red.

She was pretty....

Molly looked at who Lela was pointing at.

Vivian...Gill's daughter....

Molly had avoided Gill at all cost.

She had once had a huge crush on her and she was dumped...horribly.

However Wizard or her kids didn't know that.

" Come on Molly. Let's go say hi to Luna and Gill."

Molly shook her head. "Um...no honey. I need to go shopping. I heard there are some new outfits here."

Wizard looked confused. "Well okay see you later."

Molly nodded and made her quick getaway.

Wizard sighed.

"Come children. Hello Gill and Luna."

The two parents turned around.

Luna turned around a smiled.

Her purple hair was curled and flowers were in it.

Her bright blue sparkled and looked just like the ocean.

Gill was light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

He nodded to the Wizard. "Hello Wizard."

Luna smiled. "It's a lovely day for the festival."

Wizard nodded. "Indeed it is."

"Hi Viv!" Lela cried out.

Vivian turned around.

She had bright blue just like her parents and light blonde hair.

She smiled slightly.

"Hello Lela, Grant." She said nodding to each in turns.

Grant nodded in return.

"Vivian go play with your friends. Then we can go shopping."

"Yes Mother..." Vivian nodded.

She turned to us.

"Alright Lela what have you planned?"

Lela grinned. "Not telling!"

" Hey! Lela! Grant! Vivian!" A voice called loudly.

We all turned around.

Angie, Lucy and Roy were waving us over.

" Hey what's up dude!" Roy said punching Grant in the shoulder.

Grant grinned returning the favor.

Lucy rolled her dark purple eyes and shook her head, her earrings shaking in the wind.

"Boys." She muttered.

Angie giggled a bit. "Hey Vivian, Lucy and Lela. Want to go shopping? My mom wants me to check out competition and Aunt Luna said I could take you with me Vivian!"

Vivian sighed and glanced at her mother who was still talking to the Wizard...and her Aunt and Uncle.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it...."

Angie laughed.

" You will. Mom gave me shopping money...and ill treat you."

Vivian's eyes lit up.

"Deal."

Lucy turned to them. "I'm coming too! My dance recital is coming up and I need a good outfit!"

Everyone looked at her.

" What dance recital?" Lela asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"It's on Sunny Shore Island." Lucy explained.

Vivian shrugged.

"Whatever."

Lela turned to her brother.

"Grant can I have some money?" She begged.

I shook my head.

"Please?"

"No. You spent yours to much. Plus I earned this money."

"I'll stop bothering you about matchmaking for a week."

Grant paused.

"Fine but don't spend it all." He said handing over the money.

Lela squealed.

"Thanks Grant!" she said running off with the other girls.

I turned to Roy.

"Um...matchmaking?" he asked.

Grant sighed.

"My sister is matching people up...."

Roy paused. "Who is she matching me up with?"

Grant shrugged. "No clue. Let's go surf some waves."

Roy grinned. "Yeah bro. Lets go."

As we walked side to side down the beach Grant couldn't help wondering who Lela had matched everyone up with.

"Guys! Guys!" we swung around as heard at voice behind us.

Matt a boy with light brow hair ran up to us.

"Guys! Look what I found!"

He stopped short in front of us, breathing heavily, the piece of hanging from his hand.

Roy grabbed the piece of paper from Matt's hand.

He glanced at the paper.

"Where did u get it?"

Matt panted. "From....Lela's....pocket...it fell...out."

Roy's green eyes light up.

"Do you think...?" he whispered.

"Maybe...it could be a fake..." Grant muttered.

" What...are you...talking about?" Matt asked.

Roy and Grant glanced at each other and replied at the same time.

"Lela's matchmaking list."


End file.
